I love you
by kawaii Rikku-chan
Summary: DarkxRiku DaisukeRisa fic . Dark thinks Riku hates him but she dosen't she loves him.


I love you  
  
By: kawaii Rikku-chan  
  
Chapter I: Under the same night sky  
  
Summary: DarkxRiku fic slight DaisukexRisa ^__^ Dark thinks that Riku hates him but she doesn't, she actually loves him. Dark & Daisuke are separate people ^__^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own D*N*Angel .!!! If I did DarkxRiku would be real!!!  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
(authors note or my comments)  
  
~ a place~  
  
warning Dark may be a bit an OOC just a warning people  
  
On with the story ^__^  
  
~on the streets of Tokyo~  
  
Daisuke was walking down the street with his thoughts on Risa  
  
'Why? Why doesn't Risa like me the way I like her?' the red head thought "Maybe 'cuz she's not ready for you yet" a purple haired thief said "Dark O__O?! What are you doing here?! How did you find me?! And how did you know what I was thinking?!" Daisuke is blushing now ^__^.  
  
Dark grinned and said "I just wanted to walk around a bit. Emiko told me you were here. And I knew you were thinking about Risa because... I just knew ^__^. Daisuke fell down anime style and said "Why did you really come here?" Dark was silent at first then he said, "Well I was wondering if you can tell me how to get ... Riku to... like me" Now it's Dark's turn to blush ^__^. Daisuke was finally got up and said," I know Riku doesn't like you that much but why don't you tell her how you feel I mean you are a nice person so, show that side of you to her ^o^."  
  
'Maybe I should tell her' Dark thought 'I mean it won't hurt to try ...right?' then said "I'll do it Daisuke I'll do it bit if it doesn't work you can kiss your sorry ass good-bye!" Daisuke panic a bit and said "Okay, okay just get so mad ^__^' I hate it when you do. Well good luck Dark ^__^! " "Thanxs Daisuke, tell Emiko and gramps that I'll be home late, see ya later.Dark said as he ran off . "Bye Dark" Daisuke waved happily 'I wonder what Risa's doing" Daisuke thought.  
  
~ The Harada's house~  
  
"Riku,Riku!!! Do you think Dark will like this?" Risa said showing a tank top and a skirt to her twin sister. "How am I soppose to know?" Riku replied "Guess not." Risa said dropping the clothes on the carpet and digging for more clothes in her closet.  
  
Riku just sat on her bed thinking about Dark 'I really wonder why Dark kissed me instead of Risa? I mean Risa is prettier than me. Dose he love me? I hope so because believe it or not I love him, but I still don't know why I call him names like a prev or something like that it's probably away to hide my emotion.  
  
Then Risa stopped looking for her clothes and said."Um... Riku what do you think of me and Daisuke?" Riku just stared at her and said," I think you two make a cute couple ^__^." "Really? Because I'm starting to like him even more than Dark. Maybe I should call him." Risa said moving the pile of clothes trying to find the phone. Riku smiled and got up from the bed and said," Hey Risa, I'm going to take a walk, okay?" "Okay Riku take your time." Risa said dialing Daisuke's cell  
  
~in the park~  
  
Dark was running into the park and saw Riku walking. He started to slow down and said, "Riku!"  
  
Riku heard her name so she looked behind her and saw Dark." Oh hello Dark it's good to see you again ^__^"she said and blushing.  
  
'Wait is she blushing? Maybe she likes me and she doesn't think that I'm a peeping Tom ^__^' Dark thought happily then he said "I have to tell you something."  
  
'Okay what's he gonna tell me?' Riku thought. "I know that you don't like me but-"Dark gets cut off by Riku who says"Dark that's not true I love you. I love you very much. I don't hate you. And I'm so sorry that I called you names, I'm so sorry." she was about to run but dark caught her wrist and said," I love you too Riku, I love you too. And I'm glad that you feel the same way about me as I do to you.it's okay if you called me a pervert I'll forgive you." Riku turned around and hugged Dark.  
  
All of a sudden Dark pulled her in a kiss, and it was more passionate than the first kiss. Riku was a bit surprised at first but soon responded back. They were both enjoying 'the kiss of the century' but they knew they had to breath so they both broke it (wow O__O!).  
  
And they sat on the grass looking at the stars. Then Riku held Dark's hand and said," Dark, promise me we'll be together forever." Riku was blushing now. Dark hugged Riku and said "I promise Riku." Riku hugged him back and said "I know you will Dark."  
  
Kawaii, yeah well stay tune for the the second chapter. Well you know what to do just click the button. Well I hpe you enjoyed. Ja ^__^! 


End file.
